Dragon Ball Z Sagas
Jared appears angry as he plays Dragon Ball Z Sagas. Synopsis Dragon Ball Z Sagas was going to be a big deal for Dragon Ball games. This was going to be the first action adventure game. It sucks so much that Jared wrote a review on GameFAQs about it. The menu can only be used with the D Pad, and the GameCube and XBox's D Pads suck. This is just the beginning of many bad design choices. Jared is frustrated that he can't choose his characters to fight the first boss and is stuck with Goku. Every character is the same, and the only thing they have different is the name of the attack they call out. The game doesn't look to bad, it runs smoothly - until anything happens, and the character models look good - until the camera zooms in on their faces! It is difficult to control, especially turning. There is no point in flying, characters can only fly as high as they can jump and it provides no use in battle. The camera cannot be controlled at all. It moves all the time. When it doesn't, the camera is so far away that the player might as well be playing with action figures, or it is so close that the player can't see what is happening around them. The combat is boring and dumb. A lot of the attacks look silly. The boss arenas are full of collectibles, so the player is collecting them for the first five minutes of the boss fight. The best was to beat any boss is to spam energy attacks, which leads to ten minutes of the character calling out the name of their moves. The bosses know this too, as they will spam energy attacks more than the player. The escort quest with Dende is one of the worst parts of the game. Rather than Dende following the player, he flies to the center of the fight, stays there and waits to get shot. Six hours in and Jared finds a tutorial level! Why isn't this at the start of the game. The game claims to be a sandbox game, but it is full of invisible walls. The worst part is the glitches - the game is broken. Jared discusses many of the glitches he came across. After beating the game, Jared unlocks new characters, but they all still play the same. Jared is excited to be able to play as Broly, and starts destroying everyone. He goes to kill Raditz, but Raditz kicks his ass. Anytime the game feels like it will do something good, it does something wrong. The controls are loose, the camera is wrong, the fights are boring. Every fight can be beaten by exploits. This is the only Dragon Ball game with co-op and is its only selling point. The game is unfinished. All the items are always in plain sight, and Jared hates the pop up messages from Bulma. This game is for babies! Category:Dragon Ball Z Restrospective Category:ProReview Category:Videos